tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Saved from Scrap
Saved from Scrap is the fourth episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Is This the End? in 1989. Plot One day, Edward is heading to the scrapyard on his branch line. Thomas exclaims that Edward is not that old, but Edward knows that Thomas is only teasing. At the scrapyard, Edward sees a very unusual sight; a traction engine named Trevor. He asks him why he is at the scrapyard. The traction engine tells Edward that he is due to be broken up the following week; though he is still clearly in working condition, his master decided he was old-fashioned, Edward remarks that he gets told the same thing, but he knows that he is really useful. Trevor then tells Edward about his old life; he would travel from farm to farm doing various jobs and children would be excited to see him come and take rides on him. Edward worriedly travels to the station trying his hardest to think of a way to save Trevor. At Wellsworth, Edward spots the vicar and realizes he could be the perfect person to save Trevor. He and his driver explain about Trevor's situation and beg the vicar to save him, the vicar promises to go take a look. A few days later Jem Cole gives Trevor a new coat of paint and a good polish. The vicar arrives and Trevor starts riding around the yard feeling happier than ever. Afterwards, the vicar talks to the scrapyard owner and is able to buy Trevor cheap. Now Trevor lives at the vicarage orchard which is next to the line, so he and Edward see each other everyday. Trevor enjoys his new work, but his favourite day of the year is the day of the church fête, when he has a wooden seat bolted on to him and gets to give children rides. Afterwards, he will be seen lying asleep thinking about the wonderful day he has had and the children he met. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Trevor * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Crocks Scrap Yard * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Knapford Yards * Suddery Castle * Sodor Shipping Company * Suddery Junction * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. * The still shot of Thomas saying "What, already? You're not that old!" would be used as a prominent series icon until 1998. * In the Japanese narration, Charlie spoke Edward's dialogue when he was asking the Vicar to save Trevor. * Deleted scenes suggest Edward's chat with the Vicar was to be extended, with two deletes scenes show him with an alternate sad face and a happy one, too. * Ringo Starr's US narration was not released on home media until 2012 when it was included on Engine Friends. *George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. Goofs * When Edward is leaving the scrapyard, he is wearing one of Donald and Douglas' face masks. * When Edward approaches Wellsworth, in George Carlin's narration and several international narrations, he has Thomas' whistle sound. In Ringo Starr's narrations and the Japanese and Welsh versions, no whistle sound is heard. * When Edward passes Tidmouth Sheds, he isn't pulling any trucks. But when he reaches the scrapyards, China Clay trucks appear behind him. Then, when he passes Suddery Castle, he is pulling regular trucks. When he is at Wellsworth however, he's pulling China clay trucks again. * Thomas' driver is missing when Edward leaves to go to the scrapyard. * When Trevor asks Jem Cole if he thinks the Vicar will buy him, a hair is visible on Trevor's boiler. * When Jem Cole and the Vicar are riding Trevor around the scrapyard, a piece of string can be faintly seen pulling Trevor. Merchandise * ERTL In Other Languages Gallery File:SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard2.jpg|1987 UK title card File:SavedfromScrapWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:SavedFromScraprestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:SavedfromScrap1993titlecard.jpg|1993 US title card File:SavedfromScrapUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:SavedFromScrapKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:SavedFromScrap1.png File:SavedfromScrap3.png File:SavedfromScrap4.png File:SavedfromScrap5.png File:SavedfromScrap6.png File:SavedfromScrap7.png|The Church Fête File:SavedfromScrap8.png|Thomas and Edward File:SavedfromScrap9.png File:SavedfromScrap10.png File:SavedfromScrap11.png|Thomas File:SavedfromScrap12.png File:SavedfromScrap13.png File:SavedfromScrap14.png File:SavedfromScrap15.png File:SavedFromScrap16.png|Edward with Donald or Douglas' face File:SavedfromScrap19.png File:SavedfromScrap20.png File:SavedfromScrap21.png File:SavedfromScrap22.png File:SavedfromScrap23.png File:SavedfromScrap24.png File:SavedfromScrap25.png File:SavedfromScrap26.png File:SavedfromScrap27.png File:SavedfromScrap28.png File:SavedfromScrap29.png|The Vicar and Jem Cole File:SavedfromScrap30.png File:SavedfromScrap35.png File:SavedFromScrap39.png|Thomas and Gordon File:SavedFromScrap40.png|Stephen Hatt with the Vicar File:SavedFromScrap41.png File:SavedFromScrap42.png File:SavedFromScrap43.png File:SavedFromScrap44.png File:SavedfromScrap33.jpg File:ThomasSeason2promo.jpg File:SavedfromScrap36.PNG File:SavedfromScrap18.png File:SavedfromScrap34.PNG File:SavedfromScrap17.PNG File:SavedFromScrap32.jpg|Deleted Scene File:SavedFromScrap31.jpg|Deleted Scene File:SavedFromScrap46.png File:SavedfromScrap37.png File:SavedfromScrap38.gif File:SavedfromScrapBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz Book File:ERTLScrapTrevor.jpg|ERTL Scrap Trevor Episode File:Saved From Scrap - British Narration|UK narration File:Saved from Scrap - Ringo Starr American Narration File:Saved from Scrap - George Carlin American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes